For You, a Thousand Times Over
by she disenchants
Summary: What happened to Haku and Zabuza after they died? Did Zabuza make it to where Haku went? Fluffy Oneshot. Bromance/Suggested Romance ZabuHaku.


_AN: I know this doesn't fit with the whole them coming back to life arc. This is purely my headcanon. Anything in itallics with quotes "like this" is a quote from the manga. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Naruto, nor do own the quote from The Kite Runner. _

* * *

><p><em>I am waiting.<em>

Haku was only vaguely aware of himself. He felt as though he were shifting, hovering, trying not to disappear. He was only momentarily confused when he found that he could see himself; his body, or what was left of it, in Kakashi's arms. It was interesting, this out-of-body feeling. It seemed he could not go far from his body, in fact when he strayed too far it felt as though a large gust of wind was trying to suck him away. Therefore, he settled down close to where Kakashi laid it, and there he waited, patiently. He was not sure what he was waiting for, but he felt in his heart that it was the proper thing to do.

He sat, feeling serene and content in a way that he hadn't in a long time. If this was what being dead was like, then it wasn't so bad. He could no longer feel his wounds, or even the heavy fabric of his clothing. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure whether or not he was clothed at all, but the strange thing was that this thought didn't bother him.

_What am I waiting for?_

Haku found himself wondering this, but it didn't make him too uncomfortable, for somehow he knew he had a good reason to wait. In his life he'd learned, among other things, to be patient, as well as gentle and kind. These were not traits he inherited from his Master Zabuza, yet strangely they were things Haku learned because of him. Throughout the years he had learned the best ways to deal with Zabuza. How to love him in his own way, even though it would never be reciprocated. Not that Haku minded, of course. It was enough to simply be needed, and to have someone to love. He never expected his feelings to be returned.

So it was that he was shocked when he heard his Zabuza admit to Naruto that he cared for Haku. That perhaps he hadn't succeeded in becoming an emotionless machine. There was still humanity inside his Zabuza, and Haku had reached it. Haku thought he felt himself smile a genuine smile, and he felt as though he would cry if he had any tears. It was as he watched Zabuza advance upon Gatou and his men that Haku felt in his core why he was waiting. Zabuza would soon be joining him. Haku had never felt the desire to move so strongly in his life, only to find that he was unable to. His every instinct screamed at him to protect his Master, his friend, the only person in the world that he loved. He could only watch as though from a great distance as Zabuza was struck down. Haku's lips parted slightly and he whispered into the air, _"Let me stay by your side,"_ as he watched Zabuza collapse. He thought that he could hear Zabuza's voice in the air surrounding him, _"Thank you for everything. This is goodbye, Haku. I'm so sorry."_

_I'm waiting, Zabuza-san. I'm waiting here for you._

Had Zabuza heard him or was it his genuine wish to be beside Haku in the end? Haku had not waited for nothing, for now Kakashi was carrying Zabuza towards him. Haku couldn't help crying, but he was not sure whether it was from happiness or sorrow, or some strange mixture of the two. However, instead of tears falling from his eyes snow was falling from the sky. It didn't matter. To Haku, it felt the same.

"_Haku… are you crying?"_

_I'm trying not to Zabuza-san, I can't help it. _

Kakashi laid Zabuza down beside Haku's body, and Haku felt in his heart a stirring of love, and sadness. His beloved Zabuza was dying. Some people might think that now Haku's sacrifice was in vain. As much as it seemed that way, Haku couldn't think of his sacrifice as being in vain. He'd allowed his precious Zabuza to live for a few more moments, enough time for him to hear the words Zabuza said about him from where he waited. Enough time for Zabuza to kill that villainous Gatou. No, Haku could never regret what he'd done. He would never hesitate to give up everything for Zabuza. He'd do it a thousand times over, if he could.

Haku studied Zabuza's expression as Zabuza gazed upon what was once his face. Haku's heart twisted at Zabuza's look of regret and longing. Despite the fact that his arms had been injured beyond use, Zabuza somehow found the strength to reach up towards Haku's face.

"_You have always been by my side… I'd like to be at your side at the end."_

_I'd like that very much, Master Zabuza. _

Haku reached out and found that he could touch Zabuza. Although Zabuza probably couldn't feel it, Haku ran his fingers through his dear friend's hair in what was supposed to be a soothing motion. When he saw that his precious Zabuza was actually crying, Haku felt as though his heart was breaking. _Please, Master Zabuza, can't you feel my presence? I'm right here. Please don't cry. _Zabuza fingertips grazed Haku's lifeless cheek which, though always blushing in his presence, was now as cold and pale as the snow.

"_If I could… I'd like to… go to the same place… as you…"_

_You will, Zabuza-san, I know you will. You have a good heart. I have seen that…_

One of Haku's tears, a flake of snow, fell upon his body. It landed at the corner of his eye, where it melted and dripped onto Zabuza's thumb.

_Zabuza-san, follow my voice, I'm right here, I'm waiting. Don't make me go alone. _

Zabuza heard this voice, heard these words. _Haku? Is that you?_

He opened eyes that he didn't remember closing. He must be dead, he knew this, but where was he? It looked so much like the bridge he had just been lying on, as his life drained away from him. The bridge where he had stolen those last precious moments with his little Haku.

_What's this? Is this snow?_

It certainly seemed that snow was falling gently around him, but he did not feel the cold. Rather, he gained comfort from the drifting flakes, they reminded him of…

_Haku?_

Zabuza couldn't believe his eyes, there was Haku, looking just as he had that morning, whole and alive in his Hunter Nin outfit. Zabuza took in the familiar features: the soft round face, the lightly blushing cheeks, the slightly feminine lips and eyes. Haku seemed to be smiling at him, sadly. Zabuza found that his arms worked, and he reached out his right hand for Haku, as Haku slowly raised his left. _Haku. _He closed the distance between them, but where his fingertips should have met Haku's they instead met the flat hard surface of ice. _No, _Zabuza muttered as the ice started to crack in several places. Haku met his eyes just before the sheet of ice completely shattered. _No! _the cry sounded as though it had been ripped from him. _Haku!_

Zabuza stumbled back a few paces and his shoulders slumped. _I didn't make it to where you are… _He had been foolish to hope that he would be reunited with his comrade. He didn't deserve Haku, especially not for the rest of eternity. He sank to his knees, fighting back something like a sob. He couldn't let himself start his torturous afterlife with weakness. He would accept his punishment, knowing that it was what he deserved. _I tried, Haku, forgive me._

But then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. A small hand, light and soft. And familiar. Zabuza didn't dare to open his eyes, he knew that this was surely another trick. Perhaps he would be tormented for the rest of eternity by Haku being forever out of his reach. However, the hand did not go away, and when he covered it with one of his own it did not go away. _Haku?_

_It's alright, Zabuza-san, I'm here. I knew you had a good heart._

_An illusion._

_No, you made it with me. I'm not going away, and neither are you._

Only then did Zabuza lift his head and open his eyes. There, bending to rest his hand on Zabuza's shoulder, was Haku, dressed in his favorite pink outfit. When Zabuza merely continued to stare at him in shock, he knelt in front of him. He was smiling so genuinely and tenderly that Zabuza had to return it. He reached out and pulled his little Haku into his arms. _Zabuza-san? _Haku asked, laughing a little, shyly hugging Zabuza back.

_Oh, Haku, I am so sorry. I am so sorry, _Zabuza's voice almost broke with emotions that he had not displayed in what felt like a lifetime. He pulled back so that he could look Haku in the eyes. The walls he had built around himself were crumbling, and he felt like he was melting before Haku's kind gaze. He attempted to string words together in coherent sentences, but he was having difficulty expressing his thoughts out loud. _I treated you like a weapon but you were always—I just treated you like- because I couldn't express—because I didn't know how- Can you ever forgive me? _

_Of course! Don't even ask such a silly question. _Haku looked happier and freer than he ever had as he laughed, and even dared to reach up and wipe a tear from Zabuza's cheek.

_No more tears, Master Zabuza, we are in a place where nothing can hurt us again._

Zabuza smiled, knowing that this was true. Haku was safe here, away from the life of a shinobi; a life which had never suited his gentle nature and love for all creatures. Zabuza leaned down and lightly kissed Haku's forehead. _Nothing will ever hurt you again._

Haku blushed, which only endeared him further to Zabuza, and only served to make smile. The two got to their feet and turned to the uncompleted side of the bridge only to find that the bridge was now complete. Haku smiled up at Zabuza, and he was eternally grateful that this was the smile which he would look upon forever. He took Haku's small hand in his, and together they walked towards the other end of the bridge.

Haku squeezed Zabuza's hand, _I am so glad you found your way here._

Zabuza knew then that if it meant having Haku by his side forever, he would have always chosen the right path. He would have done anything.

_For you? _Zabuza smiled, _a thousand times over. _


End file.
